familia_lascivafandomcom-20200214-history
ShamanMiyo
Now, ShamanMiyo, she is what you would call a mascot of the madness that is Familia Lasciva. Being the third leader of the mafia she prefers to watch from the side lines as the insane minds all unfold and everyone gets sucked into that religion that is God Neimi where there is no escape. She herself accepts and embraces this. Once a FL sacrifice, always an FL sacrifice. ''' Her YouTube name comes from the days of being quite... 'youthful' and that is all she ever wishes to say on the matter. She has had a few nicknames bestowed upon her through her many, many years however they all are apart of her and what make her Chloe. General opinion of Chloe "my humble masochist servant. Also she told me I could pick her picture out for her so I did." -Nemo Plot Once upon a time during the late 90s a young girl was born on July 23rd at 11:53pm, this was the start of the legendary Chloe's life but little did that wee baby know the treacherous (but beautiful) hell she will eventually fall into. '''Personality Chloe has a very upbeat and happy go lucky attitude most times, she rarely gets mad or shows signs of anger instead she will grumble to herself and eat away any such feelings with the help of pickled onions. She had a strong belief that what happens in life was just meant to and it was all part of some bigger pictures however the older she got she slowly lost faith in this and is now going to live life the way she wants rather then wait about for something that may never come. Joining the Mafia She thought it was just going to be a normal day speaking to the angsty lambs however this all changed when the Fire Nation attacked- is how she likes to explain it but the actual story is one day God approached her and co conspirator Kam with the insane idea of creating a place where all those who join can edit freely and however they like. The history goes much, much deeper into the creation however at the time she was to blinded to see the truth. Chloe slowly realised the insanity those in the mafia have but it is too late, she is so far down the rabbit hole and doesn't want to climb back out. Editing Style Chloe usually sticks to her same style when it comes to editing, she loves anything that she can edit angsty MMV with because her favourite past time is causing pain in the most beautiful way to those she loves the most. There are days where she does a 180 and aims only to edit the most cute and sappy things with her adorable babies, those these times were once rare since joining the mafia it's opened up this door more and now it's all she wants to practice. This isn't to say she will change her love for angst, oh no, if anything this opens up so much more. A cute but angsty editing style is one of her future aims, where it will destroy peoples hearts but in the most cutest way. Cute Pain - it's all Chloe wants to achieve. “...crack editing is my kryptonite.” - Chloe Music Her taste in music is what your would describe as quite ordinary, whilst she does shamefully enjoy the good pop song from time to time she also adores the cute songs that make your teeth ache. She does have some artists and bands she could listen to religiously, a few of these include: The Score, Andy Grammer, Michael Buble, Halsey, Aviicii, Ruth B, Simple Plan, Smallpools & Eurielle The songs she has on constant repeat can usually be found in her feel good playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4076CbSzK8gZyEM1_IRvt5_y3qJSn1KE Favourite Series 5030b5e8ac443ddcb082f7d4e499e66955aafbd3_hq.jpg|How To Train Your Dragon IMG 0223.JPG|Kino's Journey 0.jpg|Mo Dao Zu Shi Once-upon-a-time-staffel-6.jpg |Once Upon a Time Ookiku.jpg|Ookiku Furikabutte Leverage.jpg|Leverage Hqhqhq.png |Haikyuu Yuri on ICe.jpeg|Yuri on Ice bg_01_qnm56727.jpg|Shoukoku no Altair Akatsuki-no-Yona-Poster-230817.jpg|Akatsuki no Yona Avatar.jpg|Avatar theirstory.jpg|Tamen De Gushi hxh.png|Hunter x Hunter shamanking.jpg |Shaman King DragonAge.jpg|Dragon Age Homestuck.jpeg|Homestuck talesofZ.jpg|Tales of Series Itazuranakiss.jpg|Itazura na Kiss PandoraAche.jpg|Pandora Hearts Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion WolfChildren.png|Wolf Children Magi-The-Labyrinth-of-Magic-696x464.jpg|Magi Horimiya.jpg|Horimiya Assasins.png|Assassins Creed FinalFantasy.jpg|Final Fantasy KHearts.jpg|Kingdom Hearts OUCH.png|The Stories of Those Around Me Favourite Characters humans_hero_astrid.jpg|Astrid Hofferson (HTTYD) IMG_0224.JPG|Kino (Kino's Journey) Capture.PNG|Jiang Cheng (MDZS) maxresdefaul111t.jpg|Wei Wuxian (MDZS) Square-1485434468-rumpelstiltskin-once-upon-a-time.png |Rumplestiltskin (OUAT) Regina.jpg|Regina (OUAT) Captain Hook.png|Hook / Killian (OUAT) midori.jpg|Midori (Tamako Market) Sugawara.jpeg|Sugawara (Haikyuu!) Oikawa.png|Oikawa (Haikyuu!) V.png|V (Mystic Messenger) Seven.jpg|Seven (Mystic Messenger) Saeran.png|Saeran (Mystic Messenger) Carvajal.png|Carvajal (Altair) Orhan.png|Orhan (Altair) Lelederik.jpg|Lelederik (Altair) Cyrus.png|Cyrus (Altair) Nico.png|Nico (Percy Jackson) Elliot.jpg|Elliot (Pandora Hearts) Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo (Hunter x Hunter) Hisoka.jpg|Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) Kurapika.jpg|Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) Kija.jpg|Kija (Akatsuki no Yona) Zeno.png|Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona) FryeTwins.png|Frye Twins (AC Syndicate) Ezio.jpg|Ezio (Assassins Creed) Dorian.png|Dorian (Dragon Age) Dragon Age.jpg|Fenris (Dragon Age) Lailah.jpg|Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) Mikleo.jpg|Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria) Eizen.png|Eizen (Tales of Berseria) Victor.jpeg|Victor (Yuri on Ice) Carter.jpg|Carter (Always Raining Here) Tajiima.jpeg|Taijima (Ookiku Furikabutte) Mihashi.jpg|Mihashi (Ookiku Furikabutte) Jung-A.png|Jung-A (Stories of Those Around Me) Favourite Ships Hiccup_and_Astrid_kissing_Mi_Amore_4.jpg|Hiccup x Astrid* Tumblr ns8i71xj5O1qjwup5o1 500.jpg |Daichi x Suga* 7d5cad3d02899c206df1e172f045dbe0.jpg|Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian* 14730718 171570873298866 4176579554732670976 n.jpg|Iwa x Oikawa YurOTP.jpg|Midori x Tamako* Victuuri.jpg|Victor x Yuri* NaruHina.jpg|Naruto x Hinata Maxresdefaultssssss.jpg|Sorey x Mikleo* Orhan x Ayse.png|Orhan x Ayse* Hooooo.jpg|Abiriga x Cyrus Asdf.png|Carvajal x Cassandra Ff6c85e80186578d07bf0f76e04b936a.jpg|Sly x Megan GonKillua.jpg|Gon x Killua ChroKura.jpg|Chrollo x Kurapika* 584056fb425788ba0da199faa58934e1.jpg|Seven x MC 479ea0914042b449ed656ddc0514d170--jumin-han-chibi-jumin-and-v.jpg|Jumin x V* 11236025 816310551778010 1475081474 n.jpg|Akko x Mari Hahardison.jpg|Hardison x Parker Hak x Yona.jpg|Hak x Yona Jaehahahaha.png|Jae-ha x Kija* AbexMihashiiii.jpg|Abe x Mihashi AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|Sun Jing x Qiu Tong RCeqOwa KCU.jpg|Olba x Alibaba Tumblr nlnps2F22G1u34m9qo2 540.jpg|Peace x Mira FAIRY.TAIL.full.1798507.jpg|Gajeel x Levy Horimiya.jpg|Miyamura x Hori Valentinesday.png|Carter x Adrian* Abilities *'Malicious Cooking Skills - C'hloe is quite the picky eater however when it comes to her own creations she is a 'genius' cook. She is in the process of creating an unwanted mafia cookbook. *'Saving Sucker' - She is quite sensible with saving money which Chloe is very proud off until it comes to cute things... She can spend hundreds on cute clothes in a blink of an eye. *'Clumsiness' - Now everyone is clumcy however not quite like Chloe, she can even trip on air. She has once managed to break her toe by falling over her own foot. *'Fictional Character Sobbing - '''Chloe is the type to get very attached very quickly to characters, that cute character you see for two seconds? She is already attached and with that attachment comes uncontrollable sobbing when they show any type of emotion - good or bad. *'Project Dropping '- She can start projects very quickly once that rush of inspiration hits her however within 10 seconds it could all be gone, she is terrible for this but also finds achievement when it comes to her 20 minute project collections... even them she drops. *'Denial of Nature''' - Chloe's god believes that she is a 'masochist' however she has never admitted this to be true. Her ability to constantly deny this truth is level 69. *'Bad Luck Attraction - '''She is followed around by the saying 'when once thing goes wrong - everything does'. *'Occasional Procrastination''' - Everyone proscostinates, it's human nature however Chloe's comes in random portions. One day she can do loads of tasks and the next put off everything. :::: “It's a future Chloe problem.” - Chloe